


Hunter Now and Forever

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fourth Wall, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Romance, Series, Tags May Change, i love you but you're real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if fictional characters thought of us, like we did them?<br/>"I love you...but you're real..."<br/>This is about Dean Winchester is his new goal, getting to you, and bringing you back with him, because there's not a chance in hell you belong where you are now. You were meant to be something in his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One More Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I got inspiration for this from a post on Tumblr, I don't know if anyone already did this before probably, but this is my take on it. Hope you enjoy it, and I will post some more from this series later. So far I have Sherlock, Merlin, and Draco Malfoy's first chapter completed, but not uploaded yet.

It was another Tuesday night for Dean Winchester, this one was more special than most though. Today was the season finale, now you may think that breaks the fourth wall, but my friend, the fourth wall has been shattered for quite some time now. However, this isn’t about the technicalities of the veil, or fourth wall, this was about Dean Winchester watching you. Does that sound creepy? It shouldn’t you watch him every Tuesday anyways.

When he first noticed that he could see you, back in oh, let’s say season three. He was super excited, maybe you could do research for him and Sam on the low. No demons or any other crap could get to you, you’d be tucked away in a semi safe place called reality. Dean quickly realized, that A) you only saw his past, so you couldn’t help with research and B) he couldn’t talk to you to begin with. He had tried on multiple occasions, but each time it ended in failure, there just was no way to cross your worlds together. He wanted to, he wanted to talk to you one on one, not hear you talk to his past self one sided.

He may have even developed feelings for you, completely and totally by accident of course. He liked the way you laughed at his jokes, liked his Baby enough to remember its license plate, and respected his love of pie. You were smart, sure certain things through you off, but you kept up. He couldn’t help but to find it amazingly hilarious that you felt he should be Cas when all he wanted was to be with you. Though, if you can’t be with him then, no scratch that, he didn’t want to see you with anyone else. Then again, he wanted you happy, so maybe that guy that called in the middle of the episode, wasn’t terrible. He couldn’t keep calling though, that interrupted the little bit of time Dean had with you. Dean ran a hand through his hair and watched you on the laptop screen, Sam was doing the same, but with someone else, he seemed pretty down.

Dean wasn’t in much better shape though. There were tears streaming down your face, that’s how he knew he had probably died again, and you didn’t know if he was coming back this time. He hated when you saw him dying, and then he can’t tell you he’s alright.

 

“Hey, don’t do that, I’m here, you know I’m gonna be good, you don’t have to cry,” Dean wanted to just shove his hand through the monitor. He really did, but that would just end the time you had together until next year.

 

“Please…” He wiped his hand along the screen, right where your face would be.

 

“Aw Dean, please, wake up, I don’t wanna wait until next year,” you sigh, with a trembling lip. You watch the episode slowly concluding as Dean tries desperately to get you. It was like this, each and every year.

 

“I wish I could be a hunter, go to the Supernatural world, that’d be awesome,” You wrap yourself up in the throw blanket and wait, not feeling like getting up to change channels quite yet.

 

“I hear you, believe me I do, I want you here, with me, or at least I want to visit you, a day, one day, is that too much to ask for?” The next show didn’t come on yet, Dean had about thirty seconds left.

 

“Y/N! I’ll see you next season and remember I’m here! And as long as I’m around noth-” The screen began to fade, your face disappearing from his view for the next round of waiting.

 

“Damn it!” Dean swore, fists flying to his desk. Couldn't he just touch you, one stroke of the hand, just to see you hear his voice speaking to you would be enough. Who the hell thought you belonged in reality? You belonged here with him, and Dean would be damned if he didn’t figure out how to get you here, you would not be forced to stay in that stupid world of yours. Dean said this year after year, and year after year, it was the real world you remained and in the fictional one he stayed.

 

He wanted nothing more than to bring you with him on hunts, you could research at the compound all day if you wanted to. Dean sighed and got up, reaching for yet another book in the large library. He had to find a way. There just had to be one.


	2. Just Another Ferris Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who or What exactly is a Gaspar. Wait is that you? Does Dean really care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! I appreciate feedback so much. I hope to update....next week maybe? Hopefully. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's a little sweet.

It had been four days since the season finale and Dean just didn't know what to do. He decided he couldn't just mope. That wouldn't get you back, plus he was bored. There was only one thing he could do at a time like this.  
Hunt.

Luckily for Dean there were a few things he could chase after, so he decided to go to the one closest to the bunker. It was about two hours away and all of the reports indicated that this was his type of thing.  
Cold spots, moving objects, voices heard by multiple people, more than likely a ghost, but as always Dean was prepared for anything.  
He went by himself, Sam had decided he didn't want, he'd keep looking for his "real person" and then eventually go on a hunt too. It was usually like this.

"FBI?" Dean, dressed in a suit and tie held out his fake badge to the local police.

"Y'all do ghost sightings now? Must be a slow month at the office."

"New unit they're trying out," Dean tucked the badge away and followed the officer to an old house.

"This is where it happens, no one has been hurt or anything, just freaked out, no one has gone in, not even the others, sheriff's on vacation," he explained with his hand at his side.

"Alright, I'll take it from here, thanks," Dean walked into the house and looked around for a while. It didn't seem suspicious, then he saw the small designs in the dust. There were words. Dean stares for a while before realizing they spelled his name.  
He immediately pulled out his gun loaded with rock salt bullets.

"The hell is there?"  
There was a sound from upstairs, Dean went up cautiously. He followed the sounds to a room, the door was locked, he was about to knock it down, but suddenly the ghost appeared in front of him.

"Dean Winchester?"  
Dean was about to fire, "how do you know my name?"

"I am Gaspar, I do not come to harm you or the people of this town," it was a pale male. He had long platinum hair and icy eyes. He didn't seem very strong, though he was tall.

"What do you want then?"

"To help," he had a voice that sounded like silk.

"I don't need your help... with what?" Dean should have just shot and moved on from there, but he wanted to know.  
The ghost gave a gentle smile before disappearing and reappearing at the locked door, he opened it and smiled back at Dean's shocked expression.  
Dean reached out, looking on in disbelief.

"Is that...?"  
Gaspar looked him and nodded, "that is her."  
Dean was looking at you. He wanted you to look up at him. You were laying in your bed on your phone, scrolling up and down. You wore a tank top and shorts that had an anti possession symbol on the front of the top and family business written on the back of the shorts.

"How...?" Did Dean really care? It was you, you were there. No, he needed to know it wasn't a trap.

"I can see beyond the worlds and shift between them, it is not hard at all to find her and connect you two."

"Okay, but can she see me?"

"Not yet, you have to pass through the portal."

"What do I do?"

"Just walk through the door, and Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Your time with her is limited, two weeks per session, you can visit her for two weeks with no less than three days spent back in your world," Gaspar nodded and moved to the side, "do you understand?"

Dean nodded and then his eyes turned hard, "if you're lying to me, I swear I'll-"

"Dean, I am well aware of your abilities, and I trust that you would follow up on your word, you have nothing to fear," Gaspar spoke honestly.

Dean nodded and then prepared to walk through the door, "thank you," he looked back before stepping in completely.  
'Crap,' Dean didn't even think about what he would say, whatever he'd just wing it.

"Hey, uh you busy?" So casual and simple, yet so perfect at the same time.

"No, I'm no-" you dropped your phone, "wait who...?" You looked up and nearly fell off the bed.

"Oh my Castiel," you gasped, "Je- Jensen Ak-" you began, how was he in your room. Wait, didn't Jensen just Tweet something five seconds ago? They were at a convention in another part of the country.

"Oh, no, I went through that before," Dean laughed, "I'm not Jensen, who apparently plays me in your world, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

"But how? Wait what no, that's not possible," oh but you wanted it to be, you did want it to be with every bone in your body.

"I uh got this guy named Gaspar to give me a doorway to your world," Dean explained, "I know it sounds crazy, but don't you want a little crazy in your life?"

You laughed, a nervous laugh, but still and smiled, "I never throught this would happen," you nearly had tears in your eyes.

"Well, neither did I after years of looking."

"Years?" You questioned cautiously.

"Yeah, I've been watching you."

You gave him an odd look and he realized what he said implied.

"Only when you watched the show, it was like a two way mirror, I can't just watch you whenever," he promised with a laugh.

"That's good then, I think," you laugh and then move over so he can sit down on the bed. He does and you just can't help but to stare. There was what you once believed to be fictional character sitting on your bed.

"So, any plans for the night?" Dean asked with a raised brow.

You shifted, you hardly ever went out like that, especially on a Wednesday, but you didn't want to bore Dean to death, "we can go to the fair? It has some really good pie and there's rides roo," you suggested with a smile.

"Okay, then what do you say you get changed and we can go?"

"Sure, I'll get dressed right now," you got up and raced over to your dresser to pull out and outfit. Luckily your parents were out for whatever reason, and you couldn't get in trouble for having a boy they'd never met in your bedroom. You were eighteen now, so it wasn't technically wrong, but your parents still saw you as a ten year old. You pulled out a batman crop top and black shorts. You took them to the bathroom and changed very fast, slipping on a pair of black sneakers as well.

"Okay, I'm ready," he smiled at you and stood up, clapping his hands together.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," he walks with you downstairs where you grabbed a black and red bag, it looked like Harley Quinn's costume. It held your wallet, a hoodie, and small notebook inside of it.

"So where's this fair at?"

"Oh my gosh the Impala!" You didn't mean to cut him off, but you couldn't help yourself, running over to the old car.  
Dean laughed and then noticed a note on the front of the car.  
'I thought you'd want this.'  
-G

Dean nodded and then looked up at you, "come on, hop in."

"Don't have to tell me twice," you got right in the passenger seat.

"Now, you're familiar with my rules?"

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole?" You laughed as you fastened your seatbelt.

"Damn right," he smiled at you, "now where am I driving to?"

"Oh, it's like twenty minutes away, just drive straight down this road. It's impossible to miss."

"Got it," Dean turned on the radio and began to drive. He occasionally looked at you. Was this real? Were you really in his car? You were having similar thoughts to his, were you truly riding in the Impala? Dean's baby.

"So, is the show right? Like is it accurate?" You asked after a few moments went by.  
He nodded, "pretty much, uh...a little behind, your season ten just finished, but it has been five years for me."

"Oh...oh wow that's, wow, are you okay? You and Cas? Sam? Crowley?"

"Woah, woah, woah, yeah, they're all fine. Lucifer and Michael are around again though," he said with a shrug, "so is Gabe and Balthazar."

"But how...?"

"Don't know yet, just know they are, Lucifer isn't trying to rid the world of its 'flawed abortions' however he is sadly spending most of his time in the bunker, they all are," just talking about them seemed to make Dean both happy and want to take a nap for the rest of eternity.

"Oh! Yeah," he turned to face you, "Destiel, me and Cas, we aren't a thing."  
You gasped and nearly made a pout but suppressed it, "really? So wait what about you being bi?"

"...Okay," Dean sighed, "that I am."

"And Cas?"  
"He has been using the internet more and has decided he's something, I don't remember what though, me and Cas are like brothers, I wouldn't look at him any different than I look at Sam," Dean then paled, "I never heard you say anything, but you don't uh... ship? Ship me and Sam, do you?"

"Ah no, I'm not a Wincest shipper," you said with a smile.

"Okay, good," he could see the fair's ferris wheel now coming up.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"N- nothing, just making sure you're real," you said with a smile that reminded Dean of child who was looking at their hero.

"I'm real, you're real, we're here together, and it's all real."

You couldn't be happier.

You got out the car once he stopped in the lot and made your way to the ticket counter, Dean paid for both.

"I could have..."

"It's fine, besides you know how it with my cards," attached the band around your wrist so you could get on rides, and you helped him with his.

"Thanks, what do you want to do first?"

"Want to see if we can actually get scared in there?"  
It was May, but this fair stayed year round, their haunted house never came down though. Except for Christmas where it was transformed to Santa's Shop from December first to New Year's Eve.

"Sure, I've never ridden it before."  
You both got in line and waited, it wasn't long since most people if they came were just getting off of work, and Wednesdays and Mondays were their slowest days.  
They let you on and you both had to jump to get on the ride, it was a conveyor belt and you wanted to make sure you got in the same one as Dean.

"You good?" Dean noticed you nearly stumble, but pulled you in. He realized that he touched you, your hand was in his.  
"I'm fine,* you said and then watched him hold your hand. He inspected it, like he was looking for black outlines from a cartoon. Or something to say you simply weren't real, but you were.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, y/n?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Glad to be here."

The ride shifted and they began going throughout the house. The first room looked like an old mansion of ghosts. They floated around and didn't even make Dean flinch. He nearly laughed though when one came and sat on his lap.

"Looks like the ghost likes you," you laughed as a child's ghost circled around you twice and the girl's got up and floated away from Dean.

Dean smirked, "you weren't jealous of a ghost were you?"

"No, why would I be?"

Dean shrugged, "don't know but- woah!" They were jerked forward, as the ride slid downwards into a room with body bags that dripped fake blood. There was a shadow of a man cutting someone up as they let out blood curdling screams. It was a bit realistic and scared you...just a little.  
You tucked your head down, the ride went very slow in this part.

"Are you in my house? YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE!" The man screamed and came running from in back of the curtain.  
You couldn't help but to let out a small scream, not one of complete terror, but just surprise moved into Dean's side.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, "it's alright, you're with me, I'm a hunter, remember?"

You nodded and looked up at him, "I'm not scared just didn't expect it ah!"

Okay, that was really unexpected. The next room had prison cells with zombies, one reached out and grabbed your arm which is what caused you to scream as chills went up your spine.

Dean laughed and held you closer, "it's alright," he rubbed your shoulder in circular motions, "zombies aren't gonna get you."

"Okay, I'm trusting you," you say peering up at him with a smirk. It isn't like you thought any of this was real. Dean was in your world, not the other way around.

The next level had nothing. Just the darkness and some sounds. It was like whispering and creaky floorboards.  
Dean laughed, "it's an old tactic, you'll be scared since you don't know what's in the dark, you nod, "I'm not scared."

"Of course you're not," Dean smiled as the ride pulled out of the dark and into the exit station.

"Well, that wasn't awful," you say with a laugh as you step out.

"Where to next?"

"Want to race?" You ask and point at the mini NASCAR track.  
"Alright, sounds like fun," Dean agreed and you two walked over. You had about four other people to race, so you and Dean decided to race together in one car.

"Let's go, ready?"

"Yeah," you laughed as Dean pulled off, waiting for the sound to begin. The minute the bell rang, he took off.

"We got this, y/n!"  
He was driving while you looked at everyone else, you were in second place, but gaining on first.  
It felt amazing and thrilling all at once to you, the rush of the race and the fact that Dean Winchester was by your side.

"First place, here we come! Woohoo!" You didn't woohoo often, but when you did, you were having the time of your life with Dean Winchester.  
You two did in fact win, but there was no prize. There should at least be something, but oh well victory was enough for you two.

"What next? You asked walking along with Dean.

"How do you feel about heights?" He asked you and then you paused. Didn't Dean dislike being up high.

"I thought you-"

"Ferris wheels aren't the most terrible thing, besides, there's like three people in line."  
You nodded and then agreed, "okay, lets do it.'  
The two of you got in line as the ferris wheel revolved around once more before stopping to let the five people in line on. You and Dean got on in one together, not wanting to sit with strangers.

"This is nice, you, me, this gigantic wheel," Dean patted the seat and nearly like magic with the sunset the wheel lit up. It was kind of corny really.

"Chick flick moments, I'm telling you," you laugh as he smiles and then leans forward.

"If this is a chick flick, who's the main couple?"

"You and I?" You muse with a smile.

"And if it's you and I, doesn't that mean this is a very important moment. You know, cause whenever the two characters are alone on a secluded place something has to happen. Someone's got to fall in love."

"For someone who doesn't like chick flick moments, you know a lot about them."

"How do you think I know I don't like them?"  
He moves a bit closer, and you don't move away.

"I suppose that's reasonable," your voice comes out in a whisper.

"You know, I think I figured out what part this is."

"Which one?"

"This one."

Your lips touched and things seemed so real, so perfect. All you could think was, 'let this be real,' 'let this be Dean.' Because it'd be a death sentence to you if it wasn't.  
This moment would be forever engraved into your memory.


End file.
